This invention relates generally to intravenous (I-V) catheter placement devices that reduce the likelihood of accidental needlestick injuries. In recent history, preventing the transmission of contagious diseases, particularly those brought about by the co-mingling of human body fluids, has been of great technological interest. One of the particular problems has been associated with the use and disposal of I-V catheter introducer needles by health care workers. There have been various devices developed for the destruction of the introducer needles or cannula used with I-V catheters. Additional devices have been developed for the capping or hooding of I-V catheter introducer needles, all of which attempt to minimize the likelihood of needlestick injuries to health care workers and others after the needles have been used. The accidental puncture or pricking of a finger, or any other part of the body, after the treatment of a patient with a contagious disease, particularly a deadly contagious disease, results in a high likelihood of transmission of blood borne pathogens and the associated disease.